


怂逼 四

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 四

28  
美国的拍摄顺利结束之后大家唯一想的就是好好睡个觉，日程赶着到家之后真的就只想躺着什么都不做好好放松一下。

岳明辉作为一个没有具体房间暂时和卜凡一起住的贴心大哥，甩了包洗了澡，去厨房接了一杯水喝完就想睡。

木子洋擦着头发下楼，就看到了这么一个拿着水杯傻愣着的岳明辉。他靠过去，借着腿长的优势堪堪倚在桌边，偏过头盯着岳明辉。  
“做吗？”他说。

“明天还有通告。”岳明辉放下水杯，和木子洋对视。  
木子洋接过他的杯子喝了一口，舔了舔嘴唇：“So？明天是访谈，不用动。”

岳明辉脑子里绕了一圈叹了口气，“行吧。”  
这时候卜凡咚咚咚下了楼，偏着脑袋问：“老岳，什么时候回来睡啊？”

“不去了，”木子洋微妙地改了用词，用手搭在了岳明辉身上。他自己是发现不了这隐约透露出来的占有欲的，但卜凡再木楞也觉察到了一点不悦。  
“你在美国一直霸占着老岳，今天就让给我吧弟弟。”木子洋弯着眼睛笑眯眯道。

以前也不是没有过换房，岳明辉本来就是四处跟着弟弟睡觉的人。卜凡大概也是没在逻辑上抓到漏洞，只应了声好，又咚咚咚上楼了。

29

他们其实在美国行之前才做过。  
因为木子洋本身是个性欲很强且沉迷快感的人，一回房就熟悉地拿了润滑液和套子。

看着隐约困倦的岳明辉趴在床上翘着屁股等他，木子洋突然就浑身燥热。  
他忍不住伸手在那白屁股上给了一巴掌，岳明辉低叫一声，腰杆拱起，不满地扭头等他。  
雪白的皮肤上留下一个红掌印，整一个纯洁却情色的矛盾体。

“要做就快点。”岳明辉不耐烦道。  
木子洋应了声好，扶着下体慢慢进入他想念的这份温柔乡里。

他特别喜欢逗岳明辉，几深几浅、不痛不痒往里顶。就喜欢看着沉稳的大哥受不了磨，瞪着水汽满盈的眼睛愤怒地看着自己，再忍不住用他带着黏声尾音的京腔软绵绵求饶。  
一掐他、一用力都能看到这人塌下去的腰被刺激地拱起，声音滚在喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟。

木子洋喜欢从后面干他，一边操弄一边用手指在他敏感的腰上顺着背脊上下滑动，看着岳明辉受不了地扭动着腰颤抖，他就会更加兴奋。

木子洋觉得自己在岳明辉身上忍不住暴露出自己暴戾的一面，本来完全没有S的趣味，但总是被这人好欺负的模样勾出来一点隐藏的虐待因子。  
更何况他没有情感上的负担，舍得下手。

如果是小弟的话......  
别说S的这一面了，他和小弟上床都想象不出来。可能自己也知道这是罪恶的，所以想都不敢想。  
比起怂，他和岳明辉也半斤八两。

30  
突然的敲门声打断了陷在情欲中的两人。岳明辉一愣，通红的脸埋在了枕头里。

“谁啊？”木子洋懒洋洋地问，下身的动作丝毫没有停下，更用力地慢速着朝里顶。  
顶得岳明辉受不了伸出手朝后挥舞着阻止。

“洋哥，我做噩梦了。”小弟迷迷糊糊的声音从门口传来。

床上的两人同时动作一顿。  
木子洋快速抽出了下体，把套子甩了，手忙脚乱用纸擦了擦，下了床套上裤子，“来了。”  
他把地上的被子一下甩到岳明辉身上把他盖住，去了门边开了一条缝，声音温柔：“又做噩梦了？”

“嗯，我能去和你睡吗？”弟弟没找到大哥，默认他又和他凡哥睡了，这才来找木子洋。木子洋朝房里看了看，出了房间关上门。岳明辉听到他说，“我去陪你睡吧。”然后就是踢踏的拖鞋声。

31  
真特么搞笑。  
岳明辉想。

32  
他慢慢爬起来，也没了继续给自己解决的兴趣。稍微擦了擦，穿上了衣服，慢悠悠开了门准备下楼喝杯水来缓解一下自己烦躁的情绪。

一下楼发现灯还亮着，卜凡缩着大个子在冰箱前面蹲着偷吃鸡翅。看到岳明辉，吓得傻兮兮拿着鸡翅愣住了。

岳明辉噗嗤一下笑出声，觉得和木子洋比这位弟弟可爱得犯规。  
“也不知道热热再吃？”他无奈道，揉了揉蹲在地上的弟弟刺刺的头发，弓下身来超冰箱里张望。  
卜凡正好就能从他敞开的睡衣朝里面望去，也正好能看到哥哥乳头上晶莹的水渍。

卜凡有点疑惑。  
他站起声啃完了鸡翅，乖乖洗手，换岳明辉缩在冰箱前找吃的。

“睡不着吗？”卜凡甩了甩手上的水问道。  
“嗯。”岳明辉懒洋洋应着，发现并没有食欲，于是起身关上了冰箱。

组织了一下语言，卜凡故作不经意问他：“洋哥呢？”  
“陪小弟，他做噩梦了。”岳明辉带着自嘲道。 那根按摩棒除了有温度以外还真没塑胶按摩棒好使，至少那玩意儿不会怼他膈应他，更不会中途撂担子。 要不是舍不得花钱买根带温度的高级按摩棒，岳明辉能上赶着挨木子洋的操？

卜凡没有听出他话里的情绪，擦完手转过身，看着哥哥低垂的睫毛，忍不住咽了咽口水，“我也做噩梦了，哥哥回来陪我睡好吗？”  
岳明辉抬眼，就着厨房只开了一盏抽油烟机灯的昏暗光线，看着自己大只的弟弟可怜巴巴盯着自己。  
他忍不住就笑了，心道你这个磨人的大妖精

“好。”

 

33  
“你和洋哥睡的时候一般都干什么啊？”卜凡缩在岳明辉怀里环抱着他的腰。

就这一点来说他和木子洋也是完全不一样的，木子洋喜欢搂着岳明辉把他困在怀里，而卜凡喜欢被哥哥抱着再缠绕住他。  
岳明辉听到又不知道怎么回答了，他说：“就闭眼睡呗，还能怎么？”

卜凡回忆了一下刚才看到的，觉得自己可能是看错想多了，但心里还是别扭。  
于是他翻起了身，趁着岳明辉没反应过来把他压在床上。岳明辉睁大眼睛头脑空白，不知道这人又想干啥。

卜凡越凑越近。 岳明辉觉得自己憋气憋得快要窒息的时候，吓得忍不住闭上了眼，感受到了弟弟的温热的嘴唇落在了额头。  
然后卜凡放开了他，不好意思地回归了本来的姿势，缩得更近了一些。

“洋哥会给你晚安吻吗？”他问。

你看，这孩子问的问题没有一个是岳明辉能顺畅回答的，他能回答啥。

“他不会。”岳明辉声音沙哑。  
卜凡有点开心，“弟弟呢？”

“当然会啊，弟弟是弟弟。”岳明辉理所当然道。 和灵超睡的时候，那个小甜豆简直是爸爸最贴心的小棉袄了，又乖又嗲，要亲亲要抱抱做噩梦了做美梦了都要和岳明辉分享。他自然也是有求必应尽可能满足弟弟的任何要求。

卜凡心里不得劲儿，“我也是弟弟。”他没听到岳明辉应声儿，却等到了队长温柔放在自己的头上的手。

 

34  
不给刀子的时候他还是一颗大甜豆嘛。  
岳明辉欣慰地想。

 

tbc


End file.
